


Something Awry in Paris

by Chats Baton (Void_Home)



Series: Something is wrong in Paris... I think. [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat's basically writing this in first person, Gen, POV First Person, take it all with a grain of salt my guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Chats%20Baton
Summary: In which Chat Noir saves Paris for onceSomething is wrong in Paris, and Chat's going to have to solve it himself for once, since he can't seem to get a hold of Ladybug.He hopes she's okay.





	Something Awry in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I should probably.. Keep something about what happens when I'm not in front of that screen, yeah?

The first few hours were the worst.

I felt like I’d been hit by a bus and all of my joints were screaming in agony. I couldn’t remember what had happened prior to waking up, but I could recognize Agreste manor in my sleep, honestly. I was in the hallway outside Adrien Agreste’s room and while that was the least of my worries, I only recognized this via the pink night vision I seemed to own-compared to my normal green- currently. Which is pretty odd and not normal to me but hey, I feel like I got hit by a bus before I woke up so I figure it’s par for the course and crawl my way into the room and figure I can gather my thoughts there. Figure out what’s going on. My ears flick on my head as I shut the door- I have ears? These… I’m distracted, hands flying to my face and stroking awkwardly at the sides of my face, finding my human ears are gone, replaced by _actual_ cat ears! It’s overwhelming, but more overwhelming is the fact I have a tail! A _tail_! It’s uncomfortable enough with the ears, but nearly two whole yards of additional spine? It would take so much getting used to- that and the intense hearing I seemed to have now.

I’m stumbling through the room to the sets of computers while I palm my baton, calling Ladybug to hope she can explain why I woke up here feeling like that. But I don’t get a single answer. My nerves go racing when I don’t, and I hesitantly tap the mouse at the desk-a pleased hum escaping me when the screen lights up. I’m not sure what it’s connected to, but it can’t hurt to get a message out. I try a few other numbers on my baton too, hoping someone will pick up.. Anyone, really. Just to know I’m not alone here.

_“Hello?”_

_“Is this thing on?”_


End file.
